Kickin it the demigod way
by Resident-Pluto
Summary: Grover goes to seaford to find new demigods to join camp half-blood. But on a simple recruit assignment his new friend Jack gets stabbed and mysteriously disappears along with Percy. After a couple of months Percy and Jack come back to Camp Half-Blood only as the sons and assassins of Chaos and of course with their new wives.
1. Prologue

Plz ppl don't go to hard on me this is my first fanfic. Well I hope you guys enjoy it with a little Percy Jackson in it.

I do not own Percy Jackson or Kickin it.

Prologue

Percy POV

"Agh!" Again with the same dream these guys 5 in all were with me Annabeth, and Grover on a quest I guess but the thing is I have no idea what the exact quest was or who the guys were that were with us but the strange thing was that it was a quest of eight ppl which was not good.

I look out the window and see that the sun is starting to rise and then I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. It was my girlfriend Annabeth. "Hey seaweed brain get up its time to check up on Grover" she said. By the way he's in California trying to recruit some new demigods which is good since we need new ppl ever since the battle with the titans. "Yeah just a sec cuz I'm half naked here!" I say to her. "Percy! Plz don't be because Chiron would kill us you know?!" She giggled out. She stepped out so she wouldn't see my man bits. I sighed. I put on a fresh camp half-blood tee on and some black jeans and my vans. I looked like a bad boy haha just the way Annabeth liked.

I yelled that it was ok for her to come in. She came in and we went over to the basin with seawater and made a mist then threw in a drachma. She called Grover's name out and thankfully he was alone in a place named Bobby Wasabi Dojo. "Grover! How are you dude? It's been awhile." I say to him. "Percy, Annabeth how are you two. I'm great and well it's pretty cool over here and I've got great new friends over here and hey I have to go the mortals are coming and I don't want to put any suspicion on me so bye take care guys!" Grover quickly said and the image shimmered and vanished. Well at least we knew he was ok.

"Well that's settled he's ok then but he kinda twitched when he said friends as if they were dangerous." Annabeth said. "Well I wouldn't mind if they were demigods they would be a real good thing to the camp and let's face it we need to increase our numbers because we do have the summer competition between the Romans." I sigh. She came over and kissed my cheek and walked out. I really hope Grover's ok.

Haha. Well I know this is short and it sucks but I'd like some reviews and rate me I accept good and bad reviews so k thanks peace out.

-Eddy


	2. Chapter 1

Grover POV

I walk into Seaford High School with my usual fake legs, crutches and a hoodie ohh and of course my rasta cap to hide my horns. The only reason I'm in California is because Chiron had gotten a message from Hermes saying their were a few but very powerful demigods in the area. To be honest I'm pretty sure he was mistaken for the smell of monsters because before I even got to Seaford I could smell them. Anyway I should just make sure their are demigods here.

I go to the office and say my name and say I'm the transfer student. "Ohh yes Mr. Underwood give me a moment while I call a student to give u a tour around and i'll make sure you have the same classes as him/her." the lady said. A moment later she came back with a slip of paper and a guy with her. "Mr. Underwood I'd like you to meet Jack Brewer he will show you around the school and help you get into the feel of things ok." she said. I nodded and grabbed my schedule and followed the guy named Jack.

There was an awkward silence then Jack said "Well this is Seaford High ummm...I don't even know your name dude!?"

"It's Grover Underwood. And it's fine just I think we should carry on." I say. He nods his head and continues walking and showing me around first to our classes then to the gym and finally the cafeteria. I looked at my watch and saw that we'd basically skipped all our morning classes and just hanged around which was fine by me. Only the problem was Jack had a scent I couldn't just place maybe Apollo or Aphrodite idk maybe.

We walked back up to our lockers and good enough mines was next to his so I dumped my bag in there and followed Jack back to the cafeteria.

We got our lunch and I followed him to an awaiting table with friends waving him to join them and he pulled me along with both trays in his hands. Right before we got there these 3 guys stood in front of us. The leader was tall wearing a strange jacket saying Black Dragons then he yelled at me saying "You new guy with the crutches!" I looked at him. "Yeah you don't look at me with those fucking eyes and Jack get lost or I'll beat you and your little friend up." Strangely enough Jack didn't move and that's we're it came a punch was coming right to me and then Jack was there.

"You shouldn't have done that Frank!" Jack said. Then he flipped him over.

The guy named Frank told them to get us and Jack took all them on so I joined in and knocked out the Asian dude with my crutches and Jack looked back to give me a thumbs up just then Frank tackled him and sent punches flying to his face. Jack hadn't seen that coming so it took him by surprise and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse it did.

Frank brought out a knife and started making cuts all over his chest, arms, and face then he impaled the knife into his stomach. He slowly took it out and I see that Jack is out cold. While he does that I limp over and whack him twice with my crutches and knock him out. I toss my crutches aside and pick up Jacks body and carry/limp out if the cafeteria to my locker.

When we get there I set Jack down and fumble to open my locker. I eventually open it and fumble through my bag until I find a large ziploc bag of ambrosia. I start to feed it to him praying to the gods that he was a demigod but before I even put a piece in his mouth I look at his body and gasp and right then his friends pop up and gasp in shock as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Camp what?

Kim's POV

Me, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry just ran to find the crutches dude with our injured friend Jack only to see him slowly encased in a golden light then just gone my Jack is gone.

Jerry POV

"Dios Mío!" I exclaim. Which means my god. I just watched as my best friend just disappeared in a golden light. However Kim was the first to react. She grabbed the crutches dude and slammed him into the locker.

"Who are you and what just happened to Jack? And tell me the truth or I will seriously hurt you!" She yelled.

"My name is Grover Underwood and Jack idk what happened to Jack! I was sent here to Seaford to scout for new demigods and now it seems I just lost one." He says sadly.

"Demigod?"Kim whispers. "You mean half god and half mortal?"

"Yes and I believe Jack was a demigod so are you and your friends there and I smell another a little older." Grover explains calmly.

"Yo you mean we are half god. Woah!" I say.

"We have to get Rudy and tell him about this. And figure out what to do to find Jack." Milton says.

"No. I'm taking you guy's somewhere else. You are coming with me to to Camp Half-Blood to train. Because while you may know karate but you won't stand a chance against a monster. Lets go get your friend and get to camp ASAP." Grover says.

In about an hour me, Kim and the guys are on a flight to New York City.

—Time Skip—

Annabeth POV

I'm standing guard duty at the camp borders by Thalia's tree and Peleus. I suddenly see six figures walking towards the camp and I call for more fighters."Phalanx formation!" I yell.

"Annabeth stand down it's me Grover and I brought some new friends!" He walked up smiling and gave me a hug. Just then Juniper came speeding towards him and bear hugged/tackled him and smothered him with kisses.

"Juniper chill chill I'm fine...where making a scene you know?" He mused. "Annabeth are you ok?" Grover asks.

"Grover...Grover he's gone." I sob.  
"Who's gone who?" He asked urgently.  
"It's...Percy...Percy is gone!"I cry out


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An offer of utter Chaos

Jacks POV

I wake up slowly and see that I'm in a hospital. Oh of course I had forgotten that I had been stabbed by Frank. But I don't see any stab mark or a wound. After checking myself repeatedly I hop off my bed and then suddenly a teenage girl came barging in. "Oh your awake! That's great now that both of you are awake I would like you to follow me Jackson Brewer." She said. I followed obediently and then we picked up another guy about my age and we walked silently to our destination.

We arrived at a door with moving stars or galaxy's. Wow that is cool! The girl knocked on the door and a voice said come in. Me and the other guy walked in and we saw the most awesome looking dude ever I mean his body was all black like space black with super Nova's and galaxy's. and his eyes were golden.

"Hello Perseus Jackson and Jackson Brewer. I am Alpha and Omega, I am the beginning and the end, I am the great great grandfather of the Olympians. I am the creator and destroyer of both galaxy's and universes. I am lord Chaos." He said.

I just stand there gaping at him. "Holy crap your Lord Chaos...Chaos!" I squeak. "Yes Jack I am Chaos. Percy anything, nothing...ok then." Chaos said.

"Well guys I need to be straight with you I brought you here due to the fact that the universes need great warriors to defend it from evil. And you to are the best. Will you join my army. Will you join the army of Chaos." Chaos said.

Percy's POV  
I just stand there dazzled by the offer has made us and what it means to us.  
"Jack, Percy. You will each receive immortality and will become gods. You will be my commanders and my right hands. You will become my adopted sons." Chaos said.

I just stand there and look at him and then Jack says.

"Lord Chaos the offer is great and tempting but I'm not even a demigod I only do karate I have no godly blood in me." Jack said.

Chaos laughed. "Jack look above your head. Percy I know your father is Poseidon but look above your head as well." Chaos smiled.

Above Jacks head there was a bright trident, an owl, two doves, a helm, and a lightning bolt. I looked above my own head and found out that I to had the same symbols.

"As you can see Percy this is your brother Jack. Also the other not as bright symbols are the symbols of Hades, Zeus, Athena, and Aphrodite. They each gave you their blessings at birth and thus making you both some "The most powerful demigods in history. Jack, Percy you must know that on earth after both your disappearances it has been 10 years and thus your friends have changed." Chaos said.

"10 years! Chaos show us then!" I said.

Chaos flicked his hand and a giant flat screen appeared. On it Annabeth I could see not aged but then Chaos explained why. "You see Percy your friends along with Jacks friends have become immortal campers due to there heroic actions in the third titan war in which Annabeth and Kim destroyed Kronos and Typhoon." Chaos said. The scene moved towards Annabeth and there my heart stopped she was kissing a new guy apparently my replacement. The scene shifted and who I believe is Kim was having a passionate kiss with her new boyfriend. Jack clenched his fists and so did I. We pointed towards the tv and our of both of our hands black energy shot out and decimated the tv.

In unison we said "We herby pledge our aligance to our father Chaos and renounce the gods!"

Chaos didn't smile he just stood there sadly and said "Then you are now the commanders of The Army of Chaos and thus my children." A surge of energy entered them and soft warm lights encased them. Once complete they radiated power of all the gods at their level or higher and even the primordials.

"Sons welcome to the army of Chaos."


End file.
